


代餐高手

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Reinhard is a woman, 吉安 - Freeform, 吉莱, 安莱, 艾莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 当吉尔菲艾斯和妻子的姐姐从汽车旅馆出来时，在路口遇到了自己结婚10年的妻子和她的私人医生。吉尔菲艾斯发现……那个只闻其名的私人医生，和大学时代的他长得一模一样。* Great minds think alike, soulmates share one brain ceil. Probably for this reason, Siegfried and Reinhard chose the same motel when they finally decided to cheat on each other.
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Annerose von Grunewald/Siegfried Kircheis, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Emil von Selle, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 12





	1. 引子

红色的保时捷和银色的玛莎拉蒂在路口互不相让。  
“……你为什么和我姐姐一起从宾馆出来？”莱因哈特对着手机大吼，“你告诉我你要去隔壁海尼森市做调研呢？！”  
吉尔菲艾斯用肩膀夹着手机，示意安妮罗杰稍安勿躁，接着猛按车灯，“你呢，莱因哈特？！你不是要回奥丁’处理旧债’吗？为什么还呆在费沙……你怎么让别人开你的车？！你旁边那个人是谁！”  
“他只是我的私人医生罢了……你没吃饭吗？刚才的力气呢？”莱因哈特捂住手机质问艾密尔，“他打车灯你不会闪回去吗？用力点……喇叭也按上！”  
“哦，他就是那个艾密尔……别告诉我现在私人医生流行在汽车旅馆给人做检查？”吉尔菲艾斯回忆了一下两辆车的保险是刷的谁的卡——好像是莱因哈特——于是果断一脚油门，冲到和妻子的爱车避无可避的境地，“……你给我熄火下车，莱因哈特！”  
“去你妈的齐格飞，”莱因哈特扔掉手机、解开安全带、扭身侧跨到艾密尔身上，伸手去抓方向盘，“好的不学学坏的……你也想别我的车？我倒要看看——”  
一阵倏忽而来、瞬间由远及近的尖利警笛打断了她。  
“把手放到我能看见的地方，熄火下车，”一个灰色眼睛、蜂蜜色头发的警官敲她的车窗，“立刻马上。”  
莱因哈特看了他一眼，“就你一辆车？我要是现在冲过去……”  
“那你就会从拘留一夜变成进去三年，”年轻的警官指了指远处街角不断出现的车队，“而且并不只是我一辆车……我来的最快罢了。”  
莱因哈特审时度势，最终还是让艾密尔熄了火，自己不情不愿的从副驾开门出来，按照要求把双手抵在车身上，背对搜她身的警官，“我没带枪……不应该找个女警官做这事吗？……我可以告你执法不当。”  
“我可没碰到你，”那个警官摇了摇手中的金属探测器，后退一步，“好了，转过身来。”  
“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，”青年给她看自己的警徽，“你可以给律师打电话了，女士。”

因为感恩节期间交通事故猛增，四个人被关在同一个不大的单间。  
“奥贝斯坦很快会来保释我们……”莱因哈特靠在栏杆边，“最多几个小时。”  
“很好，”坐在对面木板床上的吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼自己的腕表，这还是妻子送他的生日礼物，“那我们刚好可以谈谈。莱因哈特。”  
“是吗？”莱因哈特看了一眼坐在离自己最远的角落，卷着发尾假装无事发生的姐姐，“我倒是不介意……那是我们两个人谈一谈……还是我们四个人谈一谈呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯无视莱因哈特的眼神，拉着安妮罗杰坐到一起，“这里就这么大……我猜我们别无选择，不是吗？”然后他瞟了一眼对面那个看上去还像个大男孩似的红发青年，“莱因哈特……你是变态吗？他成年了吗？你的年纪和小朋友上床是要进监狱的……你或许并不是喜欢我，而是就喜欢这一款长相？”  
“不劳操心，艾密尔今年23岁……我们在那个时候都结婚两年了，”莱因哈特也坐到姐姐和丈夫对面，并且拉着艾密尔的手让他不要紧张。  
“这不是巧了吗，吉尔菲艾斯……我也想问你同样的问题。”莱因哈特又多解了一颗扣子，以便让安妮罗杰看到自己现在也有很漂亮的乳房了。她只是发育比较迟……并不是天生飞机场！  
“你或许并不是喜欢我……而是就喜欢这一款长相？”

拘留间一时鸦雀无声。吉尔菲艾斯海蓝色的眼睛少有的酝酿着风暴。  
“这一切是什么时候发生的……莱因哈特？你背着我出轨多久了？”  
“我才要问这个问题呢！你是什么时候和姐姐……”莱因哈特愤怒的看着她青梅竹马长大、考上同一个大学、又一起打工创业发家、人人都说他们天生一对灵魂伴侣的丈夫，“又或许……”  
她状似不在意的拢了拢自己散落胸口的卷曲金发，“这才是你一开始的意愿吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
两人针锋相对的互瞪了一会，吉尔菲艾斯又一次首先让步。  
“我可以先讲……但是之后你也必须完全坦白……怎么样？”  
莱因哈特点点头，按着裙边翘起二郎腿，“那你讲吧。”  
“不可以对我撒谎，吉尔菲艾斯。”


	2. 齐格飞的讲述

吉尔菲艾斯几乎是在同一时间遇见的莱因哈特和安妮罗杰。几乎，但是还是有几个小时的先后。  
他那时只有十岁，因为前一天踢球踢到精疲力尽，父母纵容的让他多睡了半个上午。  
于是吉尔菲艾斯在进门时正撞上在做自我介绍的转学生莱因哈特。

他一开始没明白正在发生什么。一个小女孩——从那条显然不合身的裙子来看应该是个小女孩，但是讲话的神态又像是一个小男孩——留着一头金羊毛似的短发，挥拳低头和第一排的男生们争吵。  
“她是谁……在说什么？”吉尔菲艾斯当时弯着腰溜回座位，用手肘推了一把呵欠连天的同桌。  
“谁知道……新来的，本来让她做自我介绍，突然吵起来了，”同桌不感兴趣的趴在桌子上。他昨天和吉尔菲艾斯一起踢球累个半死，可是他的父母就不肯让他补觉，“好像是学费的事……”  
“哦，”吉尔菲艾斯扭头去看那个转学生，恰巧这个时候对方也重新站起来，抬头挺胸扫视全班，“我是对的，”她铿锵有力的下结论，“我不和你们讲这个了。我这学期的学期计划是——”  
底下由那几个男生带头，又是一片哗然。“这学期？学期都快结束了！””你还没说清楚，为什么我们都要交课本费，你就不用？”“你的爸爸妈妈怎么不来？”  
莱因哈特无视那些反对她的声浪，像演练过无数次一样提高音量，用这个年纪的小女孩能够吼出的最大的声音，吵架似的一字一字继续念她早就写好的发言提纲——她并不喜欢在众人面前发表演讲，但是如果要做，她就会准备到最好。  
吉尔菲艾斯在那种吵吵嚷嚷的环境里突然感到无法忍受，他猛地站起来，用尽全力拍了两下桌子。  
“都安静，听她说话！”他大吼一声——他的声音比莱因哈特响亮的多，一时全班都愣住了，教室里几乎鸦雀无声。  
莱因哈特惊讶的转过视线，吉尔菲艾斯对她点点头。她想了一下，也没说谢谢，只是继续念完了自己的稿子。之后她走下讲台，回到座位，看着窗外，似乎完全忘了这茬。直到中午大家陆陆续续结伴去吃午饭，她才假装不在意的走到正在收拾书包的吉尔菲艾斯身边，傲慢的敲了敲他的桌子。  
“喂，”她抬起线条姣好的下巴对着红头发的男孩，样式老旧但是擦的一尘不染的小皮鞋踢着地面，“你叫什么名字？”  
“……齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，”吉尔菲艾斯看着这个小女孩尽管努力展示刻薄、但仍然圆溜溜、蓝汪汪、像小鹿一样的大眼睛，手心突然有些出汗，“你……你呢？”  
“我叫莱因哈特，莱因哈特·冯·缪……就叫莱因哈特，”小女孩敲他桌面的那只手改为按在桌上，接着突然下定了什么了不起的决心似的，一下翻过来、露出洁白泛粉的手掌，“你要不要做我的——”

“缪杰尔？”一个声音打断了他们，是不知何时来到门口的年级主任，“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔……你过来一下……有人找你。”  
出于某种自己也说不清的原因，吉尔菲艾斯跟在莱因哈特身后走到门口，悄悄往外看。  
他看到一个披着金色长卷发、身姿窈窕的背影蹲在莱因哈特身前，莱因哈特伸手去抱那个蹲着的人，一边埋怨着什么一边撒娇——吉尔菲艾斯当时还不知道那叫做撒娇，他只是觉得那个态度傲慢的小姑娘像变了一个人似的，让他跟着不知所措……以至于一下没站稳，往前摔了半步。  
“哎呀！”莱因哈特像自己摔倒了似的叫了一声，然后她面前那个蹲着的身影站起转身，向吉尔菲艾斯走来。  
“你没事吧？”那个人又在他面前半蹲下来，少女纱织瀑布似的金发飘过他的脸颊。一只柔软的手摸了摸他的头顶，“你在这里干什么……你是谁呀？”

吉尔菲艾斯足足有两分钟没说出任何话来。他小小的胸膛里充满各种各样的疑问。  
比如，春天刚破冰的溪水里有鱼吗？月亮为什么会挂在那么遥远的天上？……绿色森林的午夜能不能听到红雀执着的哀歌？跋涉的旅人会不会因为舍不得绿洲海市蜃楼的倒影……而故意永远走不出那一片一望无际的沙漠？  
吉尔菲艾斯抓住自己的领口，努力挣扎着想要说话，但是他小学生的词汇量限制了他表达自己的感受。于是最后这所有的一切只是化为了两个问题：  
他到底是谁……又在这里干什么呢？

莱因哈特这时冲进两人之间。她看了一眼姐姐，又看了一眼似乎冲击太大、完全失去表达能力的红发男孩，自顾自的替他做出回答，“姐姐，这是齐格飞，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯……就叫他吉尔菲艾斯好了……他是我的……他是我的朋友！”  
“你的朋友吗？”莱因哈特的姐姐、安妮罗杰有点惊喜，“那可太好了……”她回头看着直愣愣盯着自己的小男孩，决定替妹妹多加一道保险，“齐格，你会和莱因哈特做好朋友吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯拼命点头，“会的……”他在心里又补充了一句，“只要是您说的话，无论是什么都……”  
安妮罗杰感到满意，她的妹妹可算是有了一个朋友了。她于是扭头，和莱因哈特继续之前的话题，“不要老和人吵架……也不要打架，你是个女孩子。但是不得已的时候，你就……”她压低声音，做了个踢裆的比划，“踢他们两腿之间，然后赶紧跑，知道吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯此时终于从那种美的震撼感中清醒过来，回到现世，并且在听清了姐俩的话题后感到背心一凉。他想了一下，决定主动请缨。  
“我可以保护莱因哈特！”他挺起胸膛，努力使自己在安妮罗杰面前显得可靠一点，“不会让人欺负她的！”  
“谁欺负谁呀！”莱因哈特立刻不满的大声嚷嚷，“走着瞧吧！”

当晚吉尔菲艾斯家的餐桌上，父亲第一个感到了儿子的异样。  
“你说什么……？”他惊讶的放下手中的黑啤酒。他本来只是和儿子闲聊，问问他以后想成为什么人……教师还是公务员？最好不要是后者，因为……结果十岁的儿子魂游天外似的接了一句，“想成为一个男人”。  
“这个，”吉尔菲艾斯先生有点犹豫，“这个目标……似乎不需要怎么努力就可以实现啊？”  
“啊？”吉尔菲艾斯终于反应过来，小脸通红，“我是说……哎呀！”他把餐盘推到一边，一溜烟跑进客厅，开始翻找自己的游戏碟，然后把那些他收集了好久的，各种各样以中世纪骑士拯救贵妇为主题的动作类和扮演类游戏塞进盒子里，贴上胶带。  
“你今天是怎么了，儿子？”端着酒杯的男主人跟着跑进客厅，靠在门口，“以后不玩游戏啦？”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇头摇出一道红色的火光，“我都十岁了！……我要干更重要的事情！”  
“啊？不是吧，儿子，现在学校压力这么大吗？十岁就卷成这样……连游戏都不能玩了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没理他，直到把游戏碟全部收好装箱，摆放回床下后才想起来问老爸一句：“什么叫卷成这样……卷是什么意思啊？”

和主机游戏告别后，吉尔菲艾斯本来就很现充的小学生活更加生机盎然了——主要是拜莱因哈特所赐。吉尔菲艾斯以前常常觉得精力消耗不掉，放学后还呆在操场好几个小时，现在都不需要了……他有了新的强身健体的方式。  
又一次护着莱因哈特躲开人群翻墙逃跑，两人手抓着手边笑边跳跑到莱因哈特家前的车道时，吉尔菲艾斯突发奇想，“你不会是故意的吧……你为什么每次都非要惹怒他们不可呢？你明明可以……”  
“才不是！”小女孩某名慌张的推了他一把，“是他们的错……什么啊，吉尔菲艾斯怎么会觉得我……”  
这时一片阴云恰好来到两人上方，遮住了所剩无几的晚霞。莱因哈特打了个喷嚏，在吉尔菲艾斯“你要不要穿我的外套”的关切中神经质的按住墙角，“嘘”了他一声。  
一辆黑色的、吉尔菲艾斯当时还叫不出牌子，只觉得好长好亮的车无声滑入主车道，然后在篱笆前停了下来——缪杰尔家的内车道太窄了，这辆车开不进去。  
“是谁呀？”吉尔菲艾斯被那种凝重的氛围感染，小声问莱因哈特。  
“来接姐姐的吧，”后者半张脸埋在街角的阴影里，“姐姐的未婚夫……”  
吉尔菲艾斯震惊了。他几乎立刻要冲出去，被莱因哈特一把拉住，“你干什么？”  
“这怎么可能……你姐姐不是才15岁吗？怎么会……这不犯法吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，“并不犯法……我查过了，奥丁的法律就是这样……只要监护人同意，女孩子13岁就可以结婚了。”她之前也不敢相信，和爸爸大吵一架……最后还是安妮罗杰制止了她。“我和父亲都同意了……莱因哈特，”姐姐紧紧捏着她的手，“不要闹了……好好上学，知道吗？你是我们家最聪明的孩子，我们俩至少要有一个……”姐姐忽然沉默，从她的手心捏到她的肩膀，一会揉一会拍打，几乎让莱因哈特感到恐惧……然后那个晚上安妮罗杰抱着她大哭不止。  
“但是只有奥丁是这样……”莱因哈特感觉到吉尔菲艾斯拉住她的手，于是她也拉住吉尔菲艾斯，“别的地方就不是……”  
两个小孩手牵着手，先是站着、然后蹲着抱在一起躲在街角，直到那辆车又一次从来时的路驶出。莱因哈特从吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上抬起头，看着自家窗口的灯火。一会儿她回去以后，那里就再也没有姐姐了。  
“我想去别的地方。”她悄声对吉尔菲艾斯说。  
吉尔菲艾斯抓住她的胳膊，“好。”

初等学校毕业以后，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特一起进入奥丁最好的私立高中。莱因哈特的姐姐给他们寄学费和生活费，但是吉尔菲艾斯坚持自己家可以负担。  
他们形影不离、学习成瘾，尤其是莱因哈特，除了提前修高等课程、为了绩点和老师反复拉锯、极其功利性的参加体育项目以外，几乎没有任何兴趣爱好，不参加集体活动，也不花心思维护和除了会给她写推荐信的老师以外任何人的人际关系……以至于其他人都觉得他们有一些古怪——小小年纪就卷成这样，是不是也太悲哀了呢？  
但是莱因哈特自己并不这么认为，“那些都是白痴，”她无数次在人后给吉尔菲艾斯洗脑，“我们不要和白痴一起玩……也不要在意白痴的看法！”  
吉尔菲艾斯并不完全赞成——被莱因哈特叫做白痴的人有不少和他关系还不错——但是他也不想反驳莱因哈特。无论如何，他是莱因哈特唯一的朋友……每当他想到这件事，他就觉得自己应该做出一些让步……他要再找别的朋友是容易的，但对于莱因哈特似乎就很困难了。

直到有一天事情起了变化。那天吉尔菲艾斯像往常一样，带着两人份的午餐去接莱因哈特下课，但是莱因哈特支支吾吾的对他说，自己“还有别的事情”，要他先走。  
“什么事情？”吉尔菲艾斯感到好奇。  
“不关你的事……”莱因哈特像屁股被粘住了一样坐在椅子上一动不动，“好烦啊……吉尔菲艾斯自己不会吃午饭吗！”  
“我是因为你才——”他的话没能说完，一个身影插入他和莱因哈特之间。  
“她要和我一起活动。”那个暗金色短发的……少女？抬头告诉吉尔菲艾斯，“你就不能一个人吃饭吗？你又不是她的男朋友。”  
吉尔菲艾斯本来都准备离开了——莱因哈特下莫名其妙命令的时候也不只这一次——但是听了这话，虽然百分之百正确，他又感到不太乐意就这么走掉。  
“什么活动，我能一起去吗……你是谁？”  
“希尔德·冯·玛琳道夫……我们要一起去上厕所，你也要来吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯有点脸红，他看了仍然黏在椅子上，双手紧紧抓着自己裙边的莱因哈特……突然想到了什么。  
“啊……啊你们去……莱因哈特，需要我买什么吗？”  
“不需要，”看到吉尔菲艾斯猜到了，莱因哈特也终于脾气爆发，“你又不会买！”她自己都不知道要买什么……还是希尔德给她带的！  
吉尔菲艾斯只好转身离开教室，在天台泄愤般的把莱因哈特的那块三明治也一起吃掉后，他终于想起来在哪里听过那个女生的名字。  
“希尔德……”那不是上个月在联考中超过了莱因哈特，让后者跟他发誓赌咒了三天“绝对绝对没有下一次了！！”的那个女生吗？  
他还以为莱因哈特把她当做敌人，劝她摆平心态劝了半天。现在看起来……也许莱因哈特就是那种嘴上把头号竞争对手当敌人，其实非常想和对方做朋友的人吗？

事实证明，“朋友”这个词还是说的轻了一些。  
吉尔菲艾斯早就发现过这件事……莱因哈特在有的方面迟钝的不同寻常。  
在陆陆续续进入青春期后，别人或迟或早都开始谈恋爱，但是莱因哈特对此毫无兴趣。她不仅自己一直留着一头男孩似的短发，坚称“傻子才每天早起一个小时做头发化妆呢”，还轻蔑的把那些热衷此道的女生称为“行走的奶油蛋糕”，语言之刻薄到了一个让人感慨“难怪她没朋友”的地步。吉尔菲艾斯有一次还专门试图和她聊这个话题——这并不是说他有什么企图，只是纯粹关心自己最好的朋友的心理健康——她也只是不着调的说了一些“性格好头脑好”的模糊概念，但是没有任何要采取行动的意思。  
吉尔菲艾斯当然也不会行动……他有他自己的秘密。  
但是如今，当吉尔菲艾斯等到不耐烦去植物园找莱因哈特，却发现两个——不好说是更像男同性恋还是女同性恋的——侧影紧紧贴在一起、金色的短发在夕阳下交相辉映的时候，吉尔菲艾斯终于明白了事情是怎么回事……他不可抑制的有一些伤感，又立刻自我反省：如果不是当局者迷，莱因哈特是同性恋这件事不是很明显吗？他怎么可能因为好朋友出柜就对她另眼相看！而且说实话……想象莱因哈特将来会和某个女孩结婚这件事，好像比想象她要嫁给某个男人更令人好受一点。  
“我永远是你最好的朋友，你的情绪救生员，和你最忠实可靠的后盾，”第二天吉尔菲艾斯对犹豫了十几分钟才终于开口向他坦白的莱因哈特竖起拇指，“我还给你买了蛋糕……庆祝你终于有勇气出柜。”  
“其实……”莱因哈特费力仰头——吉尔菲艾斯什么时候长得比她高这么多了？“我其实还没完全确定……哎算了，”她鼓起腮帮，戳了一下吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，“你还真是个烂好人啊，吉尔菲艾斯！”

在那之后的两个月，不论是去图书馆、实验室、操场、休息室还是教室，他们从二人小组变成了三人小组，除了上厕所的时候、孤独守在外面的吉尔菲艾斯有一些“会不会被当成变态”的尴尬，其他一切也和以前没什么两样。  
而就当他都快要习惯这种新模式，甚至开始杞人忧天的思考“那她们以后想结婚怎么办呢……奥丁还没合法化同性婚姻啊……”，事情再一次发生转折。  
和上次一样，莱因哈特过了说好的时间还没回宿舍，在楼下等着的吉尔菲艾斯决定去找她。  
和上次不同，这一次挂在天上的是皎洁初升的月亮，而不是垂垂将坠的太阳。  
吉尔菲艾斯不是故意偷听她们说话，但是树林里实在太安静了，女孩子的窃窃私语像是春天无孔不入的小雨打在忘记带伞的路人身上。  
“对不起，”他听到莱因哈特说，“我尝试过了……但我好像还是更喜欢男生……”  
“没关系，”接着希尔德的声音也响起，“我不会强迫你做任何你不喜欢的事情，”吉尔菲艾斯看到希尔德摸了一把莱因哈特的脸，“生为一个异性恋不是你的错……我们还是好朋友……我不会歧视你的！”  
两个女孩拉着手互看了一会，突然抱在一起，发出呜呜咽咽的哭声。吉尔菲艾斯正在犹豫要不要告诉她们自己在这，但也许是那种真挚的哭声太有感染力，他也某名奇妙的跟着哭了起来。  
于是他也不用犹豫了……两人迅速发现了他。

三人一起坐在月亮下，莱因哈特擦干脸，假装什么都没有发生过。  
“这是没有办法的事情，”她对看上去仍然情绪不高的希尔德封官许愿，“但是如果有下辈子的话……我就做一个同性恋……然后来找你！”  
希尔德点点头，似乎觉得这个安排不错，吉尔菲艾斯接口道，“那我呢？”  
莱因哈特想了一下，“你还是做我最好的朋友？”既然她下辈子要做同性恋……那也只能和吉尔菲艾斯做好朋友了吧？  
“……好吧，”吉尔菲艾斯思考片刻，似乎也觉得这个逻辑没有问题，“那我们还是最好的朋友……不过你要是成为同性恋的话……就可以和希尔德结婚了？”  
“只要不在奥丁就行吧！”希尔德回答，“我们可以一起去费沙！”  
“对了，去费沙……这辈子也可以去费沙啊！”三人想到那个只在电视上看过的美丽都市，都情绪高昂了起来。看起来他们不仅安排好了一个光明的现世，连一个美妙的来生都决定好了……可见只要开诚布公，世界上的感情问题也没有那么复杂！  
这时的三人都还不认识远在海尼森的杨威利。不然他也许会告诉他们一个古老的东方智慧：三个臭皮匠，可以顶一个诸葛亮。但是有时候三个诸葛亮，还不如一个臭皮匠呢！

他们真的都来到了费沙，进入了排名全国第一的私立大学。  
吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特借了学生贷款——安妮罗杰完全有能力替他们支付，但是莱因哈特说她现在在做全职主妇，不想让姐姐找她那个有钱的丈夫开口，要这么大一笔巨款。  
吉尔菲艾斯忙忙碌碌的大学时代正式开启。他还是喜欢和人打交道的工作，所以没有和莱因哈特一样进入数学系，只是跟后者一起辅修了计算机。费沙大学有好几个校区，几乎穿越整个费沙市，他和莱因哈特也难以天天见面，但是每天都会互相发消息，周末也一定会出来一起骑车看海。吉尔菲艾斯没再回奥丁，每个暑假都留在费沙实习，并且在毕业前夕找到了一份起薪可观的工作。更好的是，他和比他还早找到工作的莱因哈特进入了同一个公司，只是在不同的部门——他们也许只要几年就可以还清贷款了。  
吉尔菲艾斯接到正式offer的那天刚好是莱因哈特的生日。他们两人终于都年满21岁，可以光明正大喝酒了。  
“这不是很奇怪的事情吗？”他记得自己在那间日式小餐厅的桌子上隔着空酒瓶问莱因哈特，“允许喝酒的年龄在哪里都是21岁……就是说，在奥丁，一个13岁的女孩不能自己买酒，但是却可以自愿嫁人了。”  
“是呀，”莱因哈特一手支腮、面泛桃红，但是却显得有些心不在焉，“法律并不总是有道理的……这就是所谓恶法非法吧……”  
他们两个人聊了很久、被别人听到也许会觉得“在餐桌上说这些也太扫兴了吧”的政治话题，最后吉尔菲艾斯起身结账的时候，莱因哈特按住他的手，跟着站了起来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”他搂住似乎是喝多了站不稳的好友，后者在昏黄的灯光下晃了晃自己流金似的长发，愤恨的捶了他一把，“你是白痴吗？”  
莱因哈特什么时候开始留长发的呢……？吉尔菲艾斯在那两片花瓣似的嘴唇贴过来的时候心想。  
“你真的是白痴啊，吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特松开他，卷了一下自己发光的发尾，“我现在看上去应该再也不像男孩子了吧……不是吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯抓着莱因哈特纤细腰肢的双手用力，沉默的看了她很久。然后他轻轻捧住女孩的脸，低下头。  
他当然不是白痴。

吉尔菲艾斯用自己入职头两个月的全部薪水买了戒指。非常俗气，他知道，莱因哈特一向声称自己不是那种形式主义的人。她是一个与众不同、特立独行的女孩子。  
但是有时候吉尔菲艾斯也知道，她其实并没有那么与众不同。  
比如她挑了一件影楼展板似的俗气的纯白婚纱，而且少见的没有反对吉尔菲艾斯邀请那么多人——几乎是他们认识的所有人——来参加他们的婚礼。  
其中就有希尔德。他在致辞环节前，去给未婚妻和她的闺蜜送饮料，听到她们说话。  
“没有啦，是衣服好看……你以后穿婚纱也会很漂亮的，”莱因哈特对希尔德说，“我也想看到你结婚的那一天。”  
“可是我不想结婚，”仍然一头短发，我行我素穿着裤装的伴娘耸肩，“要个孩子倒是可以……我可以单身生育，我还是挺喜欢小孩子的……不过婚姻并不一定要和孩子联系在一起，不是吗？”  
“哦，”莱因哈特点点头。她和希尔德都是所谓的那种“事业女性”，甚至她们聊天的话题也和一般“闺蜜”非常不同，让人怀疑她们到底是朋友还是同事。但是她意识到自己和希尔德的观念仍然有大相径庭的地方。比如希尔德可能不觉得上床、有孩子和结婚这些事之间有什么必然联系，但是她自己却仍然有些保守的觉得，如果有小孩的话，还是会需要一个父亲。可能是因为希尔德是一个同性恋……所以比她更加新潮吧！  
吉尔菲艾斯向两人做手势，示意自己把饮料放在这里了，莱因哈特对他笑着挥挥手。  
他又对未婚妻比了一个“我办事你放心”的手势，抱着托盘走了出去。  
吉尔菲艾斯走到小阳台想释放一下紧张情绪，但是他没有成功。  
他在这里遇到了安妮罗杰。

他一直知道安妮罗杰和莱因哈特是非常不同的人。  
她们有着相似的、美丽到让人怀疑造物的险恶用心的脸庞，但是除此之外，没有人会在她们开口说话时认错她们。  
他很长一段时间只把莱因哈特当作最好的朋友，那并不是毫无原因的……莱因哈特的整个青春期都表现的不像一个女孩，似乎性别意识从不曾在她身上出现。  
而安妮罗杰在某种微妙的意义上正好相反。自吉尔菲艾斯有记忆以来，安妮罗杰就像是“女人”这个词加了无数光鲜亮丽滤镜的具象体现。她轻言细语，体谅所有人的情绪，不吵架也不开口骂人……她会做各种各样精致的甜点，会给小时候为莱因哈特打架的自己缝补掉落的扣子，会在自己跳入喷泉上来后发抖的时候披上一件带着花香的外套……吉尔菲艾斯以前不知道怎么形容这一切，但是后来他明白了。  
安妮罗杰其实也不像一个女孩。她像是过早的被命运和家庭剥夺了一切，还没来得及体验童年就直接进入了成年……她像是一个天生的“女人”。但她本该度过自己属于女孩的时光。  
就像现在，她穿着一件深色的裙子，以便和纯洁如白蔷薇的、身为婚礼主角的妹妹有所区分。她盘起的金色卷发别着一顶纱网的精致小帽，她黑色手套的边缘绣着一圈银色的兰花。  
她注意到吉尔菲艾斯，从斜倚的栏杆上转身，一手抚过自己的脸颊，让那些不安分的发丝重新回到耳后。  
“你怎么在这里呀，”安妮罗杰温柔的问他，“你还好吗……齐格飞？”

吉尔菲艾斯喉头微动，但是没有发出声音。那对青玉般的眸子像是忽然倾覆的森林淹没了他。他又变成了一个恐惧无助的小男孩，只能眼睁睁的看着那片越来越远的天光被参天大树遮蔽，他的心口一阵一阵的抽痛……他想要死在沙漠里。  
吉尔菲艾斯握紧拳头。他有那么一瞬间后悔自己为什么要在21岁刚工作就结婚……他本该在21岁死去。  
我不好。他想说。  
因为他本该死在她的面前，死在她一生一世的旧梦里。然后她会为他穿上纯黑的丧服，她的眼泪和他的鲜血浇灌出漫山遍野的玫瑰，而他会在梦中热烈鲜红的花海抱住她、告诉她：  
在这个世界上的所有人中，我没有辜负你。

这时钟声敲响，吉尔菲艾斯回过神来。  
“我很好，你呢？”他隔着几米的距离回答安妮罗杰。对方点了点头，两人不再说话。  
于是他们就这样保持着一前一后的距离下了楼，吉尔菲艾斯在楼梯的尽头看到莱因哈特。  
他的未婚妻像是一只轻盈快乐的白鸟向他扑来，他笑着接住对方，毫不费力的抱着她转了个圈。两人携手走向圣坛，交换戒指、接吻、互许终身。  
他十一年的好友从此成为他的妻子。直到仪式结束，吉尔菲艾斯没有回头看安妮罗杰。

如果这是一部爱情片的话，故事到此就应该打上ending.  
不幸的是，这只是一出生活喜剧。

吉尔菲艾斯其实在两人十几岁的时候就发现莱因哈特脾气不太好，只是那个时候他不知道那叫做“脾气不好”，他还以为那叫“年轻气盛”或者“敢想敢冲”。  
但是随着莱因哈特在技术部门火箭般一路升迁、连“长成那样、是睡上来的吧？”的流言蜚语也终于消失，每年关于办公室不当行为的培训也从“如果你的上司这样那样、你就可以如此这般”变成“如果你对下属如此这般、你就可能会被这样那样”……她曾经那些令人欣赏的气性和优点也开始变得有些让人头疼。  
“……有必要在大家面前把下属骂得狗血淋头吗？”吉尔菲艾斯有一次在收拾碗碟时问她，“不知道别人背后会怎么说你呢……”  
“但是他做错了啊，”莱因哈特从家庭工作站上扭头，感到震惊，“做错了不该挨骂？”她想了一下，决定多为自己辩护一句，“我要是做错了也是一样……我不是那种听不进去反对意见的人！”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉吟片刻，不知道应不应该提醒她……莱因哈特大多数时候是能承认错误的……除非那个错误非常的严重。那种时候她就会突然退化，仿佛变成了一个死死抱着偷来的小熊、无论大人说几遍也不肯道歉把玩具还回去的小女孩……就像她的处理系统突然短路，不能理解大人只是希望她成为更好的人，而认定只要一松手自己就会和小熊一起被扔掉。  
好在这种错误也不是很多，最严重的一次也只是买错了比特币，让他们家损失了半年的积蓄而已。  
“好吧，”吉尔菲艾斯最后给两人倒了咖啡，一杯递到莱因哈特桌边，自己捧着另一杯坐进沙发里。喝完这杯咖啡，他还要去洗衣服和烘干……虽然莱因哈特一结婚就迫不及待的改了姓，光听名字邻居都以为他才是家主……但是其实由于妻子比他高得多的工资，几乎全部家务都是吉尔菲艾斯在做。

在结束了一天的忙碌，又像哄女儿似的哄着虽然仍旧美丽如昔、但确实今年也31岁了的妻子睡着之后，吉尔菲艾斯一个人下楼来到客厅，开着静音打游戏。  
画面上骑士举着火焰大剑一路过关斩将，最后终于来到黑云盘绕、恶龙高据的城堡。他检查完回血回蓝的药，确认带齐了所有装备，存档点也已经更新。人物念完台词，吉尔菲艾斯正准备冲进去——小桌上的手机震动了两下。他瞟了一眼手机……迅速握住它、直到走到阳台拉上玻璃门才开口讲话。  
“发生什么了？”感恩节将近，吉尔菲艾斯眺望着不远处一户又一户人家院落的篝火，小声问安妮罗杰。他都忘记了自己是从什么时候开始背着莱因哈特单独和安妮罗杰联系……他们并没有发生任何不名誉的事情，只是他偶尔也想被人温柔的安慰、想要感到自己的事业同样重要，想要满足那种“没有我她可怎么办呢？”的不太健康的心理……直到11月的冷风吹醒了他，他花了一点时间才明白安妮罗杰对他说的事情。  
安妮罗杰的丈夫死了。

“那你怎么办，”他下意识的回头寻找自己的外套，“他的其他继承人会回来抢财产吗？……你需要钱吗？我们现在存了很多……”  
“我不需要钱，我只是想和你说说话，”温柔如水、缱绻如夜的声音从对面传来，“和你讲话真的很放松，齐格，好像又回到了小时候……你那时还是一个小男孩、怎么会长得这么高了呢……”  
“不是小男孩了，”吉尔菲艾斯又看了一眼漆黑的、没有开灯的二楼，他的心中如有一万面战鼓捶响，涔涔冷汗沿着他的脊梁中线流下，“我已经是一个……”他握住手机，换了一个说法，“那你需要什么……安妮罗杰？”  
对面很久很久没有答话，他们的呼吸声如同跨越电波混合在一起，以至于能感受到彼此吐出的迷雾和热气。  
“你需要什么，安妮罗杰？……你在哪？”他又问了一遍。  
吉尔菲艾斯紧张的等待着宣判。几秒之后，一阵忙音传来：安妮罗杰挂断了电话。  
他怔愣的看着手机暗下去的屏幕，半天才抹了一把额角的冷汗，苦笑一声。他正准备冲个冷水澡然后上楼，屏幕又一次亮起。是安妮罗杰的信息。  
“我在费沙，”吉尔菲艾斯想象着安妮罗杰打下这些字的表情，手指下划，看完了她短短两行的信息。  
“我需要你。”

她需要我。吉尔菲艾斯心想。  
于是他给莱因哈特留下一张字条，义无反顾的冲入那个寒风凛冽、又火焰盛放的夜晚。

“……差不多就是这样，”吉尔菲艾斯讲完了他的话，“但是那天我们什么也没做……我只是给她找了个住的地方。今天是第一次……得了莱因哈特，你有什么立场这么瞪着我？”  
“该你解释了，”他用下巴指了指莱因哈特旁边那个青年，“我并不为我做过的事情感到自豪，但是……这又是怎么回事，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特实在没忍住。她站起来，扬手推了安妮罗杰一把，后者毫不示弱的抓着她的手腕扯开她。“你干什么？”安妮罗杰压低声音，“你还想打你姐姐吗？”  
“你打得过我吗？”莱因哈特反唇相讥，“你也就是骗骗小男孩还可以。”  
安妮罗杰假装没听懂，优雅的扯了一下自己的裙边，“到底是谁骗小男孩？莱因哈特……我看你都要走到犯罪的边缘了。”  
“给姐姐讲讲吧……你到底是怎么回事，莱因哈特？”


	3. 莱因哈特的讲述

莱因哈特的出生是因为一次失败的打赌。  
“有很大概率是个男孩……我只能说很大概率，”当时奥丁小诊所的医生这样告诉年轻的缪杰尔夫妇，“这个阶段是没办法百分之百确定的……”  
克拉贝尔听完焦虑的看了一眼自己的丈夫。他们家的经济状况不好，养一个孩子已颇为吃力，奥丁的堕胎法案又非常严格——再过两周，想要打掉这个孩子就属于违法行为了。  
缪杰尔家的家主、在同事们面前从来唯唯诺诺的塞巴斯蒂安这时展现出一种少有的大将风范，沉思半晌后槽牙一咬、双手一拍：“我们赌一把！”  
于是夫妻俩做足了完全的准备，提前买衣服买玩具、给未谋面的“儿子”起好了名字，互相鼓励着以至于自己都信了，甚至忘记了或者是不敢再做一次检查，直到他们的第二个孩子呱呱坠地。  
“……’莱因哈特’？”护士来问孩子有没有名字、好在婴儿箱上贴标签的时候，房间里只有虚弱的克拉贝尔一个人。年轻的小护士有点好奇的又确认了一遍，“这是个小女孩呀……要叫莱因哈特吗？”  
克拉贝尔看着窗外。她的丈夫在看到婴儿后就一言不发出门，现在应该是躲到医院外面抽烟去了。她很久才迟钝的点了点头，“无所谓了……就这样吧。”  
“那么，”护士再次开口，“明天的住院费是不是可以……”  
“不住了，”克拉贝尔打断她，“……我再睡三个小时、不、再睡两个小时就出院。”

自那以后缪杰尔家的家庭财政每况愈下，先是卖了克拉贝尔陪嫁的车和首饰，后来又搬了两次家。克拉贝尔开始生病，她在病中大骂整夜混迹酒吧不归的丈夫，搂着小小年纪已经开始学习照顾妈妈和妹妹的女儿发脾气哭泣，却又在安妮罗杰不明所以的跟着她骂塞巴斯蒂安时呵斥大女儿。  
“你懂什么？”克拉贝尔结束了又一轮咳嗽，弯着腰把晾干的碗一个一个摆放回抽屉，“你爸爸也是有苦衷的……要是你妹妹是个男孩，事情就不会这样……我怀孕的时候他对我可好了……”  
安妮罗杰不太明白，男孩和女孩有什么区别吗？她于是小声发出抗议，“我们班成绩最好的都是女孩子呢！”  
“那是不一样的……小学生的成绩作不得数，”克拉贝尔阖上抽屉门，裹紧毯子牵着女儿的手上楼去婴儿房，“因为你们两个都是女孩，他跟我赌气呢……他们缪杰尔家的姓是传不下去了，所以他才没动力好好工作、也不肯存钱……哎，你爸爸也是可怜人……当初不是这样的，我刚嫁过来的时候啊……”  
安妮罗杰很长一段时间相信了妈妈的话，觉得爸爸也很可怜，甚至在克拉贝尔意外身故后主动承担起本该属于家长的责任，照顾妹妹、教育妹妹。  
“不要那样说爸爸，”她有一次在给妹妹剪完头后，摸着莱因哈特金子似的短发劝导她，“爸爸当然是爱我们的……大人也很辛苦呀！”  
“那他为什么又不去我的家长会，”莱因哈特感到委屈，“别人笑我呢……说我没爹没妈！”  
“那你是怎么……”安妮罗杰知道妹妹的性格，有点担忧的放下剪子，上下打量莱因哈特：看起来还好，没有任何皮外伤的痕迹。  
果然，莱因哈特得意的伸出一只白嫩的小手，“我当然是……揍了他们一顿！他们太笨啦！三个人都没抓住我！”  
“姐姐不是说不可以再打架了吗，”安妮罗杰轻轻拧了一把妹妹的脸颊，“不知道以后惹出什么大事……姐姐又不能天天跟着你……真应该找个人看着你！”然后她又叹了口气。说实话，她心里对于妹妹的性格并不讨厌，自己家的孩子，宁可欺负别人、好过被人欺负呢！但是另一方面，女孩毕竟是女孩，即使现在可以打得过男孩子，长大以后就……  
眼见莱因哈特还要争辩，忙到头晕的安妮罗杰连忙打断她的话，“先不说这个了，姐姐要去洗衣服，你能把冰箱里的洋葱派拿出来，自己放进烤箱热一热吗？记得要戴手套哦？”  
莱因哈特点点头，从凳子上跳下来，“爸爸晚上又不回来呀？他真的爱我们吗……姐姐？”  
“嗯，”安妮罗杰心不在焉的回答，“你只要好好学习，像现在这样一直考第一名……爸爸一定会明白过来，女儿和儿子是一样的……”  
直到很久以后安妮罗杰才明白，克拉贝尔从一开始就骗了她们：不仅她们的父亲不爱她们，她们的母亲也是如此。

莱因哈特对克拉贝尔毫无印象。她很长一段时间甚至不知道妈妈叫什么名字，而且也并不在乎——她有姐姐就够了。姐姐是世界上对她最好的人，她永远也不要和姐姐分开。  
直到她十岁那年，莱因哈特被迫知道了关于母亲死亡事故的各种传言。  
起因是很多陌生人突然开始出入他们家。一向早出晚归、不知道在忙什么的塞巴斯蒂安那段时间几乎总是待在家里，从他的书房日夜传出凶狠嘈杂的声音，有时候是人打骂的声音，有时候是瓶子碎裂的声音，有时候是木头或者金属相撞的声音。莱因哈特感到奇怪，但也没有多问——她已经知道和塞巴斯蒂安讲话是没有用的了：他明明自己前一天答应的事情，第二天就好像完全忘了一样，而且白天和晚上不像是一个人。于是她那天放学回家，想径直去找姐姐，但是有很多邻居堵在她家门口。  
“好像是借了高利贷……这种人怎么能还住在我们小区，太危险了……”“女主人当年死的也蹊跷……不会有什么隐情吧？”莱因哈特听到他们议论纷纷。她努力抱着书包想从人群中穿过，但是有人认出了她。  
“莱因哈特！”一个面容和善的女邻居叫住她，“可怜的孩子……”她和丈夫交换了一个眼色，后者从口袋里摸出一条办公室带回来的巧克力棒，“这个给你……好孩子，你知不知道你的母亲是怎么死的呀？当年的新闻剪报说克拉贝尔是买菜路上被车撞了……真的只是这样吗？”  
莱因哈特没有伸手去接。她面带敌意的看着邻居，咬紧嘴唇一言不发——她不喜欢这个邻居说话的语气和态度。而且她也不知道关于克拉贝尔的任何事情。  
“你们家没有车吗？怎么会走那么远去买菜……而且我还听说你妈那天在发烧？生病了也要出门吗？是不是有什么别的……”另一个邻居继续循循善诱。  
莱因哈特还是不肯说话。于是第三个侦探瘾大发的邻居加入这场对小女孩的围捕，“报纸上还说肇事车跑了，没看到车牌……我查了天气记录，那天能见度很高，路口也有监控，怎么会看不到车牌？……不会根本没有那辆车吧？”  
“你们说完了吗？”莱因哈特决定不再忍耐这些白痴，“我要进屋了！”  
邻居们有些尴尬，一边散开一边给自己打圆场，“妹妹脾气真大啊……这样对大人说话不礼貌哦！”也有另一些人自作聪明的替她解释，“才10岁嘛，小女孩都这样……长成大姑娘就好了。”“我看他们家姐姐脾气挺好的……姐姐以后一定比妹妹嫁的好哩！”  
莱因哈特本来都要穿过人群离开了，又忽然回头，用力挥了挥小拳头，“10岁怎么了？10岁已经是大人了！不会再长大了——长大以后也不会好的！”  
她当时气愤非常，暗自发誓再也不要和这些自以为是的大人们说话。  
结果她的愿望真的实现了。很快缪杰尔全家又一次搬家，她也再一次在学期将尽的时候转学，一切推倒重来。只是这一次她的人生发生了重大变化。  
莱因哈特认识了吉尔菲艾斯，有了自己人生中第一个朋友。  
然后那辆黑色的长车来到她家门口。她失去了安妮罗杰。

安妮罗杰想过的问题莱因哈特也想过很多次。比如，如果她是个男孩的话，事情是不是会发展的好得多呢？也许那样塞巴斯蒂安就不会对家庭未来早早绝望。他也许会振奋精神、认真工作细心理财，而不是整日沉溺酗酒借债，甚至厚颜无耻的把15岁的大女儿“自愿”嫁给年龄可以做她祖父的老男人，还跟小女儿反复强调，“哪有做父母的不心疼的……可这都是为了你啊！你现在能上这么好的私立学校，不都是托你姐姐的福？你怎么还怪爸爸……我这是养了个白眼狼吗？”  
然后等她再大一点，离开奥丁来到费沙读书之后，莱因哈特又想，如果她是男孩的话，还会有那么多人明明各方面都不如她，却跑来对她说，“你太激进了”“下次做pre换个颜色的裙子吧”“答辩语气也太凶了吧？”之类的话吗？甚至再往后每年暑期实习，都有同学用假装羡慕的语气问她，“面试问你的题目应该比较简单吧……听说漂亮女生什么都不会大公司也给过的。”而完全不顾她年年都是满绩点的事实。  
莱因哈特彼时浑身是刺，对除了吉尔菲艾斯和希尔德之外的任何同学都没好气，并且极度反感任何人提到她的外貌——如果她是男生就好了。那样这一切就都不会发生，也不会有人暗示她是靠不正当手段获得成绩的吧？莱因哈特曾经无数次这样想。  
但是21岁之后她几乎再没有过这个念头……她和吉尔菲艾斯结婚了。如果她是男生的话，怎么可能和吉尔菲艾斯结婚呢？  
莱因哈特在新婚之夜的第二天醒来，有点羞涩的亲了一下丈夫的鼻梁，又伸手弹了弹他俏皮火舌般的凌乱发卷。吉尔菲艾斯也很快醒来，举起双手插进妻子流泻而下的、比晨光更耀眼的美丽金发。  
“我的天使，”他一手向下，扶着莱因哈特的腰对她微笑，“你感觉还好吗？……早饭想在床上吃吗？”  
莱因哈特知道他在问什么。她的脸一下就红了，但是仍然诚实的点了点头，“想在床上吃……我还不想下床。”  
吉尔菲艾斯翻身坐起，把她抱在大腿上，“没问题，不过我得先换个床单。”说完他狡黠的眨眨眼，又补充了一句，“龙骑士也是会心疼小母龙的。”  
“……吉尔菲艾斯怎么会说这种话！！”莱因哈特愣了好几秒才反应过来，接着在丈夫全身赤裸着换床单的整个过程中极度兴奋、快快乐乐的无理取闹，一会儿夸奖他，“背肌好漂亮！不愧是吉尔菲艾斯！大腿也好漂亮……那里？那里也……勉勉强强吧！”，一会儿又假装生气，“当然会疼啦！吉尔菲艾斯怎么补偿我！……一周不行，一个月都要吃蛋糕！……骗你的，也没有很疼……我又不怕痛！”  
等两个人终于打闹完，吉尔菲艾斯裹了件睡袍去做早餐之后，莱因哈特才重新大字型倒回松软的、焕然一新的大床里，乐不可支的回忆着昨天的一切，又迫不及待的描绘着无数个金光闪闪的明天。  
都是值得的，莱因哈特抱着枕头想，生为女孩真是太好了……好到她甚至破天荒的在心里感谢了一声奥丁大神。  
她那时如此笃定的相信着这就是她一生的归宿。离婚？外遇？她并不是什么无知保守的乡下女孩，也知道从统计数据来讲费沙没有出轨过的夫妻才是少数，但是……凡事总有例外不是吗？她的丈夫可是吉尔菲艾斯……她从小到大没少吃过某名奇妙的醋，也反复暗示明示过多次让吉尔菲艾斯对别人可以凶悍冷漠一点……最好就不要对自己和姐姐以外的人温柔！虽然并没有起到效果……但是不管怎么说，最后成功和吉尔菲艾斯结婚的人是她……那她又怎么会不好好珍惜胜利果实呢？她又不是疯了！  
然而众所周知，人在21岁的时候并不一定能正确认识自己。

莱因哈特25岁的时候第一次见到还在读高三的、只有17岁的艾密尔。  
她当时因为连续熬夜给一个和竞争对手抢市场份额的项目做功能模块，免疫力急剧下降、生各种感冒发烧头疼脑热的小病，生病影响胃口和营养摄入、还拖延工程进度影响心情，又反过来进一步削弱了她的免疫力，最后事情终于一发不可收拾，她也只好在工位上昏倒后丢脸的被下属扔进救护车，然后被强制要求住院。  
“啊……没什么大事，你看我都可以给你电话了，”莱因哈特困倦的拨弄着输液线，又补充了一句，“你没必要从海尼森赶回来……姐姐说她要来照顾我呢，明天就到……好了好了我困了……嗯嗯你也是……我也爱你。”  
放下电话后，莱因哈特觉得有点反胃。她看了一眼床头只吃了一半的鸡肉三明治——和姐姐以前做的比起来味道就像是泥水一样！——然后环顾一圈，拍了拍隔壁床背对着她的一个穿着蓝绿色两截服的瘦削身影，“你好……可以帮我去楼下买点水果吗？最好是草莓，别的也可以……我会给小费的。”  
艾密尔有点尴尬的转身。因为衣服颜色选的不对，只是来给生病的爷爷陪床的他今天已经第三次被错认成医院护工了。  
“对不起，我不是……”话说到一半，看清了莱因哈特脸后的艾密尔生硬的转换话头，“只要水果吗？还要不要别的？对了！旁边的便利店好像还有玉米奶油浓汤和鸡肉蔬菜汤，我可以——”  
“呃，”莱因哈特有点为这个看上去格外年轻的小护工的热情感到惊讶。她一向身体健康，除了年检的时候会去看私人医生，平常几乎没有来过大医院。也许这就是专业化培训吗？  
“只要水果就够了……喏，”她从钱包里数出两张钞票，“你看着买吧……剩下的给你当小费。”  
艾密尔接过钱却没有立刻离开。他的目光来到莱因哈特插着针管的手背，然后又来到她紧紧缠在一起放在床头的全部随身物品——这里是住院病房，很少看到这么年轻漂亮的女性一个人在这而没有人陪护。男孩脸上同情的表情变得如此明显，以至于莱因哈特都察觉到了气氛变化，她不得不稍微迎着那种目光解释了一下，“我有家人的……姐姐明天就来看我。”  
艾密尔点点头，似乎也觉得自己对第一次见面的陌生人表现的太过了，于是红着脸扔下一句“我马上回来！”就跑了出去。  
她说的家人是姐姐……艾密尔攥着钞票站在电梯里数楼层灯的时候后知后觉的想到，那是不是说明……她还没有结婚？

等他回来的时候病房已经熄灯。艾密尔轻手轻脚的拉上爷爷隔间的帘子，才转身进入莱因哈特这边，把买来的切块水果放到床头，打开盖子，扎上塑料小叉。  
“谢谢，”莱因哈特自己换了睡衣，一手握着手机一手伸出去接，艾密尔立刻把叉子递过去，然后他看到了她无名指上发光的戒指。  
“……你结婚了吗？”男孩有点沮丧的坐进一旁的圆椅，“对不起，我只是好奇……您看上去还非常年轻，所以……”  
莱因哈特点点头，边吃水果边展示自己的戒指，“很漂亮吧？价格也不便宜，尤其在四年前……对了，你这么晚了还不交班吗？”  
艾密尔这才反应过来她还以为自己是这里的护工，于是连忙解释了一通。莱因哈特这下感到了一些愧疚。她有心想要对这个被自己当成护工使唤了一通的小朋友——现在看起来他确实完全还是个学生，个子虽高但身条非常的细瘦，脸上还有一片小雀斑，再加上他乱糟糟的红色短发，就像是一只森林里的小红雀——作出一些弥补，但是又不太知道要怎么做。  
“你叫什么名字呀……照顾家人很累吧？”她让艾密尔坐近一些，然后思考了一下，模仿着记忆中姐姐的样子，尽量温柔的伸手摸了摸男孩的头顶——说实话她不太擅长和比自己小的人打交道，但是不知道为什么，眼前这个小朋友让她生出一种平常没有的耐心……也许是因为他刚给自己弄了合心意的食物吧！  
“还、还好，”艾密尔一动不动，回忆着自己上一次是什么时候洗的头——好像就是今早——于是暗暗松了一口气，“我叫艾密尔……艾密尔·冯·齐列，今年17岁，在读高三……你呢？”  
莱因哈特没回答，先是低头发了两条信息，才又抬头面对少年，“我吗？我叫莱因哈特·吉尔菲艾斯……21岁以后就叫这个了……吉尔菲艾斯是我丈夫的姓，你可以叫我莱因哈特。”  
艾密尔调整心态，克服了那种某名的沮丧和失落，诚恳的回答，“您的丈夫一定是很好的人……所以您才会那么早就结婚……你们一定是深爱对方……”  
莱因哈特此时第三次在交谈中低头发信息。她青春美丽的脸庞在屏幕蓝光下突然显得有些诡异。“结婚结的早也不一定就是因为深爱对方，”她抬起头，若有所思的打断艾密尔的话，“你知道，我有时候非常羡慕你这样的年轻人。”  
艾密尔不明所以，正要追问，莱因哈特自顾自的补充了一句，“你这个年纪杀人，在费沙的法庭上是很有优势的。”  
“干什么？”金发美女伸手揉乱他的刘海，接着莞尔一笑，“干嘛这种表情……我开玩笑呢！不好笑吗？……你回去睡觉吧！小孩子需要做梦的时间。”  
艾密尔后来一整个晚上都在想莱因哈特的那几句话。她到底是什么意思……是在暗示什么吗？但是当他第二天终于忍受不了这种猜测，决定去当面问个清楚的时候——帘子后面空空如也，莱因哈特消失了。

安妮罗杰到来后莱因哈特被迅速转移到一个近乎豪华宾馆的医疗套间：即使是在号称人人平等的费沙，也有一些连钱也买不到的资源。  
“……你这孩子怎么讲话没心没肺的？”在确认妹妹各项指数稳步回升，很快就可以出院以后，安妮罗杰也放下心，换了衣服和莱因哈特睡到一张床上。  
“看看这个，”安妮罗杰假装生气的用交押金的黑卡在妹妹白皙泛红的两边脸颊各打一下，“这是张副卡……我花的每一笔钱那边都有记录……杀人，”虽然知道这里隐私条件很好，她还是不由自主的压低声音，“杀人是那么容易的事吗？你说的跟闹着玩似的……还有昨天你那些短信，都删了知道吗？”  
“早就删了，”莱因哈特不满的嘀咕一声，“不是姐姐你先抱怨的嘛？每次都是这样……你要抱怨，我出主意你又说我极端。”  
“你那也叫出主意？我看你是唯恐天下不乱。”安妮罗杰不耐烦的把莱因哈特按倒在大床上，后者抓着衣领支支吾吾了两句，最终还是满怀期待的放开手，让姐姐一颗一颗解掉自己的扣子。  
“有效果吗？”莱因哈特仰躺在自己的大捧金发里，指给姐姐看自己两团柔软的乳房，“完全是按照姐姐给的方子做的……每周喝一次……是不是大多了？”  
“还可以吧……也没有那么效果显著，”安妮罗杰把莱因哈特的膝盖按平，骑在妹妹身上，从妹妹圆润的肚脐一直摸到仍是粉色的小巧乳尖。莱因哈特随着她手指的动作发出一种甜腻无知的声音——甜腻，但是毫不羞愧、也无遮掩：因为无知所以坦诚，因为坦诚所以性感。  
安妮罗杰心中生出一种古怪的情绪……她当然不是第一次像这样和别的女性在同一张床上、互相骑抱在一起，她曾经做的更过分——她的丈夫比她大四十岁，而且因为纵欲无度、很早就不太能以正常的方式勃起了。  
但是安妮罗杰记得自己当时的感受……羞耻、恐惧、焦虑、痛苦、想要一把大火把自己和自己的情欲一起燃烧殆尽……反正绝不是像莱因哈特现在这样，在亲姐姐的爱抚下也只会无辜的眨着眼睛，仿佛完全不知道为自己的欲望而感到羞愧。  
“你难道一辈子都是小女孩吗？”安妮罗杰叹了口气，完全扯掉自己的睡衣，把有塑形作用的黑色胸衣扔到一边，在妹妹“什么啊！姐姐还是比我大多了！”的惊呼中躺下去，从侧面紧紧抱住妹妹纤细的身体，一条腿锁住妹妹的大腿，手从前面伸进莱因哈特两腿之间濡湿的缝隙。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……什么？”莱因哈特侧过脸想亲姐姐，但是安妮罗杰打了她一下，要她把脸埋进枕头里。  
“你知道这叫做什么吗？……你知道我们在做什么吗？莱因哈特？”安妮罗杰一手的中指绕着妹妹挺立的阴蒂打旋，另一手顺着那些不断分泌的透明液体挤入妹妹的阴道按压。  
“什……什么？”莱因哈特兴奋到浑身是汗，从尾椎到肛口到大腿内侧肌肉一阵一阵收缩。她抬起水润泛红的眼尾、非常天真的看着姐姐，她只知道这是非常舒服的事情……但是她并不觉得姐姐抱着她摸她和丈夫抱着她摸她有什么相似之处——因为姐姐和丈夫是非常不同的呀！  
安妮罗杰看着莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛，试图从中寻找一丝一毫遮掩伪饰之处……但是她没有成功。  
“……这是教学，”安妮罗杰最后只好自己回答，“你还是个小姑娘，所以姐姐要教你……如何狩猎。”莱因哈特仍然在随时降临的高潮中颤抖着注视她，她凑近亲了一下妹妹汗湿的发梢，继续解释，“这样你以后，就会有自己的领地……不用什么都靠姐姐……”  
看看这张脸……安妮罗杰心想。绝大多数时候，她真心诚意的为妹妹能够拥有这么好的人生——一份光明正当的事业、一个倾心爱她的丈夫、一颗因为无知而显得纯洁的心——而感到快乐和与有荣焉，感到自己曾经牺牲的一切都有其回报；但是另一些时候，她也会暗恨为什么两人不能调转命运……她们毕竟长得如此相似、可见她们的先天并非天差地别……她曾经也以为莱因哈特天生就比她聪明要强、看得长远，但或许只是因为莱因哈特不用像她这样、从小学开始就被繁重的家务束缚、没有自由自在的探索过世界、甚至还没来得及认清自己就交出了全部人生……  
“莱因哈特，”她终于在妹妹咬着枕套高潮后拔出手指，摸了一把妹妹湿润的脸，“我一直想问你……和齐格飞结婚后，第二天……你哭了吗？……你觉得疼吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头，又点了点头，也伸手触碰姐姐美丽的脸颊，“没有哭……有一点点疼……但是没有哭。为什么要哭呢？”  
“你是一个幸运的女孩，”安妮罗杰从床头抽出一张纸巾，擦了擦手，示意妹妹关灯睡觉。  
我希望你永远如此幸运。

因为有姐姐的照料和看顾，莱因哈特很快就出院了。她毕竟还是一个25岁的、此前没有任何基础疾病的年轻人，倒下的时候虽然情形凶险，恢复了也就万事如常。  
之后五年她不曾想起那个晚上和那一碗水果，直到她跳槽，而新公司的医疗保险需要她换一个新的私人医生。她向自己原来的医生要了推荐，然后开车到了一栋二层的黄墙小楼，随手拿了一本杂志坐进沙发里等待填写资料。  
“这是你的……”一只手和一叠绿纸出现在莱因哈特的视线里。她抬起头，随即睁大眼睛。  
她一开始并没有认出这是五年前那个中学生。实际上，她也没有想起来他的名字。  
莱因哈特之所以惊讶到半天说不出话来，是因为穿着白袍的年轻医师助理长着一张非常眼熟的脸。  
“……艾密尔？”她在对方做了自我介绍后才想起五年前的一面之缘，“你看起来……不太一样了。”  
“我知道，”红发的年轻人指导她签完各项保密协定，羞涩又开朗的笑了一下，“我在大学参加了划船队……想做医生的话身体好也是很重要的。”  
莱因哈特点点头。吉尔菲艾斯也很喜欢划船，不过她自己更喜欢帆船运动。她更喜欢指挥别人协同变道换帆的感觉。  
“我不知道你想做医生……很不错，”她想了一下，决定多表扬一句，“很适合你……你好像很会照顾人。”  
艾密尔看了她一眼，不置可否的收回文件板，指给她看内门的方向，“医生很快就出来了……对了，这是我的电话号码，如果你下次想要预约的话，可以直接短信我。”  
莱因哈特存好他的电话，但是在写备注的时候犹豫了一下。医生办公室的电话也就罢了，有什么必要存医生助理的私人号码吗？  
“怎么了？”艾密尔好奇的问她。  
“……没什么，”莱因哈特匆匆回答，接着快速按键——最终只是在备注上写了“私人医生”。

莱因哈特开始频繁的去见医生。“30岁了，生活方式也需要改变一下！”她这样对自己说。可以过得精细一点……没必要非得折腾到真生病了才去看医生。  
有时候是没有胃口，有时候是睡眠不规律，甚至有时候只是心情不好她也会找个借口给艾密尔发短信预约，而对方也总是能在第一时间给她找到合适的窗口。  
这样过了一年，她也从一开始的提前5分钟到，变成后来提前30分钟……就为了能够在等待的时候多和艾密尔说两句话。莱因哈特从艾密尔看她的眼神中逐渐发现了一个安妮罗杰对她隐藏多年的秘密：女人也会想要操控男人、想要获得完全的崇拜和不计一切的关心；而当这个男人比你小得多的时候，这种操控是如此的润物无声和轻而易举。  
可是她为什么还想要有更多的关心呢？她的丈夫难道不是已经给了她一切吗？莱因哈特有一次终于有些越界，在艾密尔低头录入体检数据时走到他身后，说着“你们工作时间很长吧……这里空调这么厉害，只穿短袖会不会有点冷啊？”之类的话、把自己专门喷了香水的外套披在对方身上。艾密尔迅速转身，一把抓住她的双手。  
莱因哈特后退一步，顺势靠在门背上，抬头用一种无知无辜的疑惑眼神看着对方——也许她25岁的时候是真的疑惑，但现在？她只是在练习……就像安妮罗杰曾经对她说的那样，她不能完全依靠幸运。要想拥有自己的领地，她得成为一个娴熟的狩猎者……只是有的时候，幼小的狩猎者在姐姐的阴影下生活了太久，而在面对自己看中的、身高190公分体重180磅的猎物时有些心虚……她不得不在一些种类相似、但是没那么成熟强大的猎物身上磨砺爪牙。  
“我看到那边有很多药剂，”莱因哈特在感觉到艾密尔终于要放开她、说不定还要出声道歉的时候主动抽出左手，没什么力气似的放在红发青年的领口，示意他转头去看身后的柜子，“都是处方药吧？我们平常人是搞不到的……我听说有的药，分开吃都没什么问题，但是合在一起却能让有基础病又上了年纪的人不知不觉死去，而且死因很难查明……有这么一回事吗？”  
艾密尔的目光落在她按在自己颈前的那只手，她无名指上的戒指闪闪发光。五年前那个晚上莱因哈特说的话突然闪回他的脑中。当时莱因哈特对他说，“结婚结的早，也不一定就是因为深爱对方”。  
“也许是有的，”艾密尔镇定心神，“我得去查查，然后我会告诉你……对了莱因哈特，”他突然觉得自己可以直接叫对方的名字，“我有件礼物想送给你。”  
他从锁起的柜子里拿出一个扎着金色缎带的小盒子，“我本来以为永远没有机会送出去……你可以收下吗？”  
莱因哈特掂了一下盒子，分量很轻，她点点头，伸手接过，“不要发短信……你查到了可以打电话给我。”  
“我记忆力很好，”她补充一句，“你说一遍我就能记住。”

安妮罗杰打开镜柜，拿出药箱。  
这些橙黄色的瓶瓶罐罐见证了她二十年家庭主妇生涯的轨迹变迁。先开始是避孕药和营养补充剂，再是一些维护头发和牙齿的药，再往后是助眠药、抗抑郁的药，再是胃药和支持心脏的药，然后随着她开始进出健身房和拳击室变成蛋白粉、鱼油和葡萄籽，再往后……  
安妮罗杰拨弄了一下自己金色的鬓发，挑出三个小瓶子，关上柜门，和镜子中的美丽女人无声对视。  
她曾经深陷悲伤绝望无法自拔，却又不明白那种让她餐前给客人折纸巾折到一半也会掉泪的孤独感所从何来：她的丈夫几乎没有动手打过她，和她小学时认识的很多其他女伴相比，她已经算是非常幸运——没有莱因哈特那么幸运，有几个人能在10岁的时候认识齐格飞？——但是比上不足比下有余。而且她20岁之后，和丈夫建立了一些友谊，花钱也从此不用看人脸色，每天吃穿用度都是小时候想都不敢想象的奢美豪华。她不明白自己为什么还是常常感到那种心脏被烈火灼烧的苦痛。  
但是父亲死去的那一天她明白了。  
塞巴斯蒂安死的那天她向丈夫请假，冒雨赶去，带了亲手煲的汤，坐在已经神志模糊的父亲身边，用湿毛巾给他擦去额上的冷汗——她总是这样，家里无论谁生病，总是她照顾大家。先是母亲，再是父亲，她想自己或许注定亲手送走每一个家人……也许除了莱因哈特。  
“你看你，”安妮罗杰当时温柔的绞紧毛巾，“最后也只有我在你身边……从头到尾就只有我体谅你的难处。爸爸，你不爱我吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安动作微弱的看了她一眼，咿咿呀呀的说了一些话，像是“要打止痛……好痛”又像是“我要回去”，最后只变成不断的重复“妈妈……我要妈妈……”  
“我在这里呀，”安妮罗杰试图让父亲和她说话，“有女儿不够吗？你听到我说话了吗？……你爱过我吗，爸爸？”  
她固定住塞巴斯蒂安的头颅，拿着勺子喂他喝汤，但后者已经完全喝不进去任何东西了。安妮罗杰努力了几次，直到塞巴斯蒂安拼尽全力挣扎起来，把她炖了一晚上的汤连碗带勺子完全打翻！  
安妮罗杰看着翻倒在地的、热气袅袅的鸡汤，那些蒸腾的热气一直冲上她的颅顶。她忽然站起来，扬手把保温壶和里面剩下的汤劈头盖脸向床上的塞巴斯蒂安砸去。  
“……原来是这样，”她在发现父亲已经没有呼吸后，才重新坐下，用毛巾继续擦掉他满脸黄色的汤渍，“原来是这样……”  
原来毁了她一辈子的人，只要一个保温壶就能打倒。  
而她二十年来，却只知道用那个保温壶装汤。

安妮罗杰的指甲陷入手掌。她匆匆擦了一把脸上的泪水。  
把三种药剂碾碎磨细，又一粒一粒用胶囊装好、放到一个新的瓶子后，安妮罗杰给管家打电话，询问丈夫今天晚上在哪里留宿，这周还回不回来过夜。  
放下电话后，安妮罗杰把那个药瓶装进上衣口袋，感到一阵前所未有的轻松。她终于明白了自己从前的那种孤独感所从何来。  
她之所以感到孤独，是因为她一直活得不像一个缪杰尔。她有一个自私的母亲、一个自私的父亲、一个自私的妹妹，而她在全家人中格格不入，做什么事都先想着别人。但是一家人怎么可以如此不同呢？所以这一切本就是她的错……是她让自己活得如此孤独。  
安妮罗杰打理好妆容，从镜子后面摸出一张照片。那是她的妹妹和齐格飞的结婚照，但是如今她妹妹的那一半被撕掉了。  
“小齐格，”安妮罗杰在照片上英俊的红发青年颈部烙下一个鲜红的吻痕，莱因哈特也许比她接受过更多的现代教育，但是有的东西是更古不变的……比如男人和女人的搏斗，“你现在应该很大了吧……我的小齐格？”  
安妮罗杰放回照片，托了托发髻。她仰起头颅，出门下楼。她的所到之处金光跟随，如同雅典娜君临她遗失已久的土地。  
她感到一种温暖的悸动在她体内复苏，那是家族的血液在她血管中奔腾。  
缪杰尔的血告诉她，她真正憎恶的是成为一个受害者……她本是一个天生的凶手。

莱因哈特发现了事情的蛛丝马迹——与其说是演绎推理，不如说是战士的直觉：她一直觉得吉尔菲艾斯对她和对姐姐的态度有一些微妙的不同。那种感觉很难形容，一定要说的话，就好像他们才是正经夫妻，而她是被女主人托养给男主人的宠物。  
但她一直没有证据……直到那天她假装睡着，而吉尔菲艾斯下楼后很久没有再回来。  
她于是披上外套也下到起居室。那里空无一人，她转了一圈才发现桌上吉尔菲艾斯留的纸条。莱因哈特立刻跑到窗边——吉尔菲艾斯的车还在启动。  
她立刻冲回卧室换衣服，又拿上钥匙，临走前又突然想到什么，顺手抄起一直放在办公包里扎着金色缎带的盒子。  
银色的玛莎拉蒂在夜色中远远跟了红色的保时捷一路。莱因哈特最后在街角的阴影停下，像是伏击的哨兵看着敌人手挽着手进入门牌模糊的宾馆前厅。  
她当然可以立刻给吉尔菲艾斯打电话，要求澄清——她所看到的一切并不能说明什么。他们三人本就是一起长大，世界上的宾馆当然也不只有一种用途。  
可是莱因哈特没有那么做。如果说世界上有的人喜欢在亲密关系中抢占道德制高点，那么也有那么一种疯子，宁愿在明明事情还可以挽回的时候破罐子破摔。只是疯子没有受到极大刺激的时候不一定知道自己是疯子。  
但是现在莱因哈特知道了。因为她默默倒车，在夜色的掩护下回到家，然后在车库里拉开那条金色的缎带。  
“艾密尔，”即使现在是凌晨三点，对方还是在不到两秒的时间内接了她的电话，这让莱因哈特有些自满和得意，“我看到了你的礼物。”她从盒子里拉出那一条黑色绣银的薄裙和网眼长袜，展开铺在自己腿上。  
“怎么会在这个时候……你还好吗？”对方问她。  
莱因哈特忽略了他的话，自顾自的问下去，“你过两天感恩节有时间吗？我想见你……你送我的礼物也想见你。……不要问那么多，你想还是不想？就两个选择。”  
得到满意的回复后，莱因哈特挂上电话，看着后视镜中自己极地寒冰一样的眼睛。  
她才不会主动跑去要对方解释……她不要显得那么可怜。  
比起做受害者，她宁愿成为凶手。

“所以大概就是这样，”莱因哈特掩去了一些细节，大致只说了自己和艾密尔是怎么认识的，又是怎么混到床上——无外乎一些觉得和丈夫长得像又崇拜自己让自己很受用的鬼话。  
安妮罗杰觉得有些可疑，她总觉得莱因哈特的陈述里有一些前后不连贯之处。但是还没来得及等她想清楚，有人在拘留室外叫他们过去。  
“啊！”莱因哈特眼前一亮，率先跑了过去，“是我的律师……奥贝斯坦来保释我们了。”  
“咦？”她走到门口又狐疑的停下来，“你怎么也在这？”  
米达麦亚停止了和奥贝斯坦交涉，转而直接面对莱因哈特，“我来把你们交给我的同事罗严塔尔……喏，他在那边。”莱因哈特顺着他的眼神看到一个面色不善抱臂站着、两只眼睛颜色不一样的陌生人。  
“……刑警？”莱因哈特认得出来人的肩章，“我们只是交通违规，并没有任何人员伤亡，是不是搞错了……”奥贝斯坦冲她摇摇头，她只好闭嘴停下。  
“没有搞错，”被叫做罗严塔尔的人走近四人，玩味的看了一圈，“恐怕你们暂时谁也不能被保释了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯和艾密尔互看一眼，安妮罗杰走到莱因哈特身边，面对罗严塔尔说话，“为什么？……这又是什么罪名？不需要和公民解释清楚吗？”  
罗严塔尔正要回答，奥贝斯坦越过他开口，“请不要再说多余的话了，女士。至于罪名……”他看了一眼手中的文件，然后抬头回答。  
“一级谋杀。”


	4. 回到现在

“她怎么说？”米达麦亚端着6杯咖啡上来，格子间里纷纷伸手。走到罗严塔尔身边后，刚好还剩下两杯。  
罗严塔尔看着单面玻璃另一侧，示意让米达麦亚先挑，然后自己拿起最后一杯咖啡。  
“很警觉，和她丈夫刚死的时候一样，对从她房间搜出的胶囊供认不讳，不过坚称只是一个意外，”罗严塔尔收回视线，转向米达麦亚，接着试图模仿安妮罗杰的语气，“‘你知道的，警官……我15岁就和丈夫结婚了，没有接受过什么正经教育……只是觉得这样比较方便，毕竟我每天要照顾丈夫吃很多种药，以前都没出过事，真的没想到会发生这种意外……我事后也非常的悔恨……当然了，不管当初是为什么结婚的，毕竟过了这么多年，都是亲人了……’之类的话……咖啡有点凉了，你不是在楼下买的吗？”罗严塔尔皱眉，“说是一个意外，自己动手给丈夫调药的时候调错了……你觉得我会相信吗？”  
米达麦亚也看向玻璃对面，然后耸肩，“谁知道呢，我只是交警……楼下队太长了，我走了三个街区买的……要我说她看上去真的很伤心，不像演出来的……你们没有别的嫌疑人吗？”  
罗严塔尔摇摇头，一饮而尽后把杯子扔到垃圾桶，对米达麦亚做了个“我们去那边说话”的手势。  
两人来到楼梯间拐角，罗严塔尔从口袋里摸出一支烟，“谋杀101，”他上下摸索半天，才想起来打火机忘在办公室了，于是只好把未点燃的香烟夹在手中，“当丈夫非正常死亡的时候，首先怀疑他的妻子，不管她们看上去有多悲伤，表现的有多悔恨……你要知道，女人这种生物，越是——”看到英年早婚的同事眼中的警告意味，罗严塔尔不得不打住话头，“总之，这条线非常值得怀疑。这背后绝对有什么问题。”  
“然而怀疑只是怀疑……光靠怀疑，你们那个检察官都不会让你立案的，不是吗？我听说他非常在意自己的记录，如果败诉的可能性大，甚至都不愿意立案起诉。”  
罗严塔尔闻言笑了一下，“没想到连你们部门都听说了？不错，”他突然压低声音，“要我说他早就该退位让贤，”然后又恢复正常音量，“但是这次不一样，我有把握说服他立案。”  
“你有证据了？”米达麦亚好奇。  
“还没有。”  
“……那你说的那么言之凿凿，”米达麦亚有点失去兴趣。他看了一眼运动手表，觉得摸鱼到现在也差不多，可以回街上巡逻了。  
“事情发生一次还可以说是意外，”罗严塔尔陪他走下楼，顺手把那支始终没有点燃的烟塞回裤兜，“但是同样的事情发生两次，而且两次都涉及同一个人……就不是意外了。接下来我们只要建立足够说服法官的证据链，取得从移动通讯公司调通话记录和恢复删除信息的许可之后，我敢保证——”  
“发生两次，同一个人？”米达麦亚终于再次沐浴在阳光下，伸了个懒腰，“什么意思？她不是15岁就和现在的丈夫结婚了吗，总不可能还有前夫？”  
“那倒不是，”罗严塔尔看着街上来来往往的行人，不肯再开口，“这里人太多了……回头再说。祝你加班愉快？”  
米达麦亚挥挥手，钻进警车离开。

和律师通完电话，安妮罗杰给吉尔菲艾斯发了条短信，要求两人“单独谈一谈”。  
吉尔菲艾斯很快出现。他小心翼翼的关上会客室的门，安妮罗杰要他“过来一点”，“再近一点……我不想别人听到我们说话”，直到两人一起坐进那条狭小老旧的沙发。因为吉尔菲艾斯的体重，安妮罗杰不可避免的整个人滑过去，几乎是斜靠在他身上。他的手扶住她裸露的肩头，想帮她坐正，但最后却只是停留在那里。安妮罗杰抬眼，两人一瞬不瞬的对视了10秒。  
“……刚才问你什么了吗？那个警官？”吉尔菲艾斯先开口。他的手仍然没有放开。  
安妮罗杰点点头，右手拿出手机似乎要给吉尔菲艾斯展示什么，左手自然而然的抚住后者的大腿，若有若无的按压。她满意的听到自己上方传来的呼吸变得清晰可闻。  
“这是我悄悄截的图……他给我看了这些医院监控，说是我父亲的死也和我有关，他的病本不该恶化的那么快，还在尸检发现了同样的成分……他们现在在考虑把两案联系起来，起诉一级谋杀，问我要不要认罪减刑。”  
“那你……”吉尔菲艾斯飞快思索对策。他能带着安妮罗杰直接离开这个国家吗？现在还没有正式起诉，他完全可以……  
安妮罗杰摇摇头，手指点上屏幕，“不是我，”她说。  
“……什么？”吉尔菲艾斯没有明白。他又看了一眼屏幕里站在医院门口的那个人，那一头金发，穿的衣服，优雅的背影……不是安妮罗杰？  
“你想想看，”安妮罗杰刚看到监控的时候也以为自己去见父亲、拿保温壶砸了他才导致他死亡的事情暴露，正不知如何辩解——但是她突然注意到监控上的日期：那是父亲死前一周的监控录像。这时罗严塔尔又说什么“尸检”“病情异常恶化”之类的话，想要诈她，但是安妮罗杰反而镇定下来，只说自己确实有去探望父亲，但是其他一概不知。  
她想到录像中的人是谁，父亲的病又是为什么会某名恶化了。  
“这世界上还有另一个人，如果我们穿着差不多样式的衣服，从视频里看谁也无法区分……你最知道这一点不是吗，齐格？”安妮罗杰微微偏头，青玉似的眼睛盯着吉尔菲艾斯。  
“你是说……”吉尔菲艾斯显然也想到了。但是他这次犹豫许久，没有开口说话。  
“你知道的吧，齐格，”安妮罗杰微微低头，看着自己的掌心，“因为我丈夫的意外死亡，他们已经去调查过我了……如果让他们建立起这两个案件间的关系，就有可能申请到逮捕令和搜查令……两案并诉，一旦罪名成立……”她恰到好处的停下话语，只留下一声婉转的叹息。  
“是你干的吗？”吉尔菲艾斯轻声问。他其实并不在乎安妮罗杰丈夫的死亡是谋杀还是意外，他觉得那人该死。但他有另一件在意的事情。  
“塞巴斯蒂安不是我杀的，”安妮罗杰知道他在问什么，“不能让他们把两个案子都算到我头上……我们需要给检方一点证据，让他们去调查真正的凶手……你现在认出截图里的人了对吗，齐格？”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默的看着安妮罗杰手心那一片白光。他认出来了，他也非常想帮安妮罗杰至少洗脱这一边的嫌疑，但是……他不可能指认莱因哈特。  
“人们常常说，”安妮罗杰把手机放到一旁，双手抓住吉尔菲艾斯的一只手，艳丽鲜红的嘴唇凑到他的颈边，“夫妻知道对方最肮脏的秘密……也许是藏在卧室的一串药瓶，”她柔软的、一开一合的唇瓣擦拭着吉尔菲艾斯突起的血管，“也许是突然的行为改变，像是从来掐点的人变得总是提前出门去看医生……又也许是深夜响了一声就被掐断的电话、吃饭到一半上楼躲着回的信息、通讯录里一个可疑的新名字……莱因哈特不是那么缜密的人，她干起坏事肆无忌惮，但又总是会留下蛛丝马迹、授人以柄……对吗？”  
见吉尔菲艾斯还是沉默不搭腔，安妮罗杰叹了口气，决定改变策略，给他讲一个故事。  
“我小时候常常做梦，同一个梦，”安妮罗杰把美丽的金色头颅靠在红发青年的肩膀，她的声音像流水一样温柔，像黄莺一样动听，“我总是梦到莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀动了一下，安妮罗杰知道自己引起了他的好奇心。  
“她一个人，小小的一个小孩子，在无边无际的草原上奔跑，”安妮罗杰闭上眼睛，她描述的画面栩栩如生的在自己脑海中出现，因为那确实是她做过无数次的梦，她没有编故事，“我在梦里总是非常的担心，因为她跑的那样快，可是她仰着头不看脚下，而她的头顶雷声滚滚，密布阴云。”  
安妮罗杰伸手在吉尔菲艾斯面前比划，“闪电一道接一道落下，点燃了草原，我在后面大喊，’停下来，莱因哈特！’可是我的妹妹不听我的，她像是疯了一样大笑着往前跑，追逐着我看不到的、挂在天上的东西，她一直往前跑、往前跑……然后，”安妮罗杰的眼睛突然睁开，“她前面的地面下陷崩塌，背后是越燃越高的火焰，身前却是万丈悬崖。我想拦住她，但是她跑的太快……已经来不及了。”  
“我昨天又做了这个梦，”安妮罗杰告诉面色已经改变的吉尔菲艾斯，“齐格，我没有要求你做任何坏事……我只是想让你透露一点点真相给警方，让他们不要只盯着我。当然，”安妮罗杰抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的手背，“如果你确实什么也没有注意到过，或者你相信莱因哈特什么也没有做过，那我也不会要求你伪造证据……”但她已经从吉尔菲艾斯的眼神中明白自己赌对了，莱因哈特确实做过什么，而且留下了足以引起吉尔菲艾斯怀疑的痕迹。  
“人生中有很多困难的选择，我们都不想做这种选择，”安妮罗杰轻声告诉他，“但是我已经背了一桩调查了，莱因哈特还很干净……只是引开警方的注意力，她不会有事的。”  
“你说的是实话吗？”吉尔菲艾斯若有所思，“关于那个梦？”  
安妮罗杰点点头，“是的……我一直就有这种感觉，似乎有一天莱因哈特会做出很危险的事情……敲打敲打她也好，不是吗？如果第一次玩火的时候不阻止，以后就会烧掉整座山林，人们常常这么说。”  
她看着吉尔菲艾斯终于点头的侧影，微笑了一下。她确实没有撒谎，甚至她的确昨天在第一次和吉尔菲艾斯上床后又做了那个梦。  
除了一点。昨天醒来后安妮罗杰突然想到，这个萦绕了她21年的梦境里，那个在天雷引来的烈火中横冲直撞、大吼大笑、奋不顾身想冲下悬崖的小女孩，究竟是谁。  
也许从一开始，她就根本不想拦住她。

“我的律师不久就到，”安妮罗杰告诉吉尔菲艾斯，“既然你答应了，她会同时代理我们两人。等她来了之后，我们可以和她商量。你和莱因哈特毕竟还是夫妻，你要给警方提供证据的话，可能有一些程序上需要格外注意的地方。不过没关系，希尔德是我见过最……”  
“等一下，什么？”吉尔菲艾斯惊讶的打断她，“你的律师叫希尔德？”  
安妮罗杰点点头，“希尔德，也就是希尔格尔·冯·玛琳道夫，她的父亲和我亡夫走的很近，我后来才知道她是律师。”  
“那你知不知道……”吉尔菲艾斯有点不知道怎么开口。  
“当然了，我在你和莱因哈特的婚礼上也见过她，她和你们一个高中和大学对吧？不过她是法学院，莱因哈特是文理学院，你是……”  
吉尔菲艾斯第二次打断安妮罗杰，“我不是说这个，实际上，你让她代理这个案子，尤其是我们现在相当于在莱因哈特的对立面……”他想了一下，正要和盘托出。  
“你是说她和莱因哈特曾经的关系吗？”安妮罗杰漫不经心的摆摆手，“我知道，但是没关系。”  
“女同性恋也是人，”她迎着吉尔菲艾斯的目光笑了一下，流露出一种狡黠的神情，“多少人能忍受一辈子的单恋？”安妮罗杰看着对面深色玻璃中的自己，她和妹妹确实、用希尔德的话说、“如同一朵花的两片花瓣那么相似”。不过也只是长得像罢了。她们至少有一个非常明显的区别：莱因哈特既不懂得怎么取悦男人，也不懂得怎么取悦女人。如果说她妹妹最大的优势在于惊人的美貌，那么很可惜，安妮罗杰在这一点上分毫不差。  
“我们不会做任何违法的事情，”安妮罗杰又向吉尔菲艾斯保证一遍，“只是选择性的向警方透露一些真相。”  
这句也是谎言。在她最弱小、最需要保护的时候，法律选择袖手旁观。  
那么现在，法律在她面前已经失去了全部的尊严。

吉尔菲艾斯离开时又看了一眼给莱因哈特打电话的安妮罗杰。他的脑中再度出现那片绿色森林，和那只鸣啼不已的红雀。  
但是这次，绿色森林熊熊燃烧，火光把黑夜照亮如同白昼；所有的动物都离开了，只有忠诚的红雀还在那里，像一簇跳动的火苗站在最高的那棵树顶端；它感到热浪扑面、知道无处可逃，但它的歌声没有停歇。  
可它最后的旋律里已没有任何一丝哀痛。只有无尽的、冲破云霄的欢乐与喜悦。

安妮罗杰提议双方交换手机，互相检查，统一口供，共渡难关。  
莱因哈特有点犹豫。奥贝斯坦不让她单独见安妮罗杰，他提醒她现在事态微妙，最好让双方的律师直接交流。可她还是过来了。  
“我全都删掉了，以前那些，你不用担心……”莱因哈特一目十行的翻看着安妮罗杰的消息记录，直到……  
“……这是什么？”她白皙的脸颊飞起两片愤怒的红晕，“’我的天使’……？吉尔菲艾斯叫你’我的天使’？”  
“怎么了吗？”安妮罗杰似乎不明白莱因哈特为什么突然生气，“齐格一直这么叫我。”  
“一直……？”莱因哈特想起她和丈夫新婚第二天那个早晨，吉尔菲艾斯专注虔诚的叫她“我的天使”，她当时是那么的兴奋快乐……结果他妈的还有一个天使？！  
安妮罗杰欣赏半天妹妹跳脚的表情，终于不再装了，露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“从一开始就是这样，我的妹妹。”  
“你丈夫的天使从来就是两个人……你不知道吗？”

莱因哈特握紧拳头，深吸一口气。  
“吉尔菲艾斯在哪里？”她收回自己的手机，准备离开。她现在明白了——安妮罗杰喊她过来根本就不是真正想和她合作。  
“你问齐格干什么？”安妮罗杰微笑着坐上黑色的长桌，居高临下的看着莱因哈特，“他现在由我的律师一起代理，我建议他不要再单独和你见面……毕竟丈夫指认妻子还是一件很麻烦的事情，需要专业人士的建议和指导。”  
指认……？莱因哈特迷惑了一秒，然后电光火石间想通，“你是说塞巴斯蒂安……可我是为了你才——”她在几乎脱口而出的时候勉强收住。  
“才什么？”安妮罗杰饶有兴味的追问，握着手机的那只手状似无意的埋入裙子褶皱，试图录音，“你对我们可怜的父亲做了什么吗，莱因哈特？”  
莱因哈特不接话，她的胸口一阵一阵起伏。奥贝斯坦总是对的……她果然一开始就不该单独和安妮罗杰见面。  
见她不上当，安妮罗杰有些遗憾。她换了一个话题，“莱因哈特，”她的面容变得严肃，“你记忆中我们的童年是什么样？你还记得小时候的我们吗？”  
莱因哈特点点头，她的表情柔和了一些，“10岁是我最快乐的时光，”她回答，“你做的甜点是世界上最美味的甜点……你照顾我，夸奖我……和你在一起的每一天我都很快乐。”实际上，她最近也常常梦到以前的时光……她10岁以前不认识吉尔菲艾斯，10岁以后又失去了安妮罗杰……只有10岁的那短短一个夏天，他们三人生活在同一个屋檐下，一切都是如此自然，任何一个人都没有需要对其他两人隐瞒的心思，或者不能在餐桌上大声说出的话。  
“我有时候甚至想，”莱因哈特看着自己的指尖，“如果能够往日重来……”对于现在的她来说，早上起飞晚上到另一个国家住下都是这么容易。但是对于10岁的她，离开奥丁似乎都是需要拼尽全力挣扎才能做到的事情。  
“不管我们之间以前发生过什么，”她低着头继续说，“姐姐，安妮罗杰……我很爱你。”就算是姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯……反正现在她也出过轨了。她们扯平了，不是吗？

安妮罗杰嗤笑一声，莱因哈特抬起头。  
“那只是你的想法罢了。看看，莱因哈特，”她隔空点了一下妹妹的眉心，“受益者和受害者的视角真是不一样啊，不是吗？”  
安妮罗杰走到窗边，看着楼下花花绿绿的广告牌和费沙车水马龙的大道。  
“我从来没有想过回到过去……”她看到对面熟食店的玻璃门打开，一个小女孩被爸爸妈妈簇拥着走出来，她的爸爸抱着一个纸袋，妈妈提着一个塑料袋，而小女孩两手空空，一边后退着走路一边拍掌大笑。我小时候从来没有这样笑过，安妮罗杰心想。  
“你当然爱我……谁不爱受他们剥削的人？你当然快乐……因为你的快乐建立在我的牺牲忍让之上，”安妮罗杰冷漠的收回视线，不再看那个小女孩一家，“当你在私立学校受教育，和齐格打打闹闹的时候，你猜我在做什么呢？……你自以为是的爱不能给任何人带来幸福，倒不如说，尤其对于你想去爱的人，你反而是一尊瘟神呢？”  
“我猜齐格说不定也是这么想的，所以才答应和我合作，”她故意夸大其词，“从始至终，我们俩才是一路人。”  
安妮罗杰最近才想通这一点：她真的爱莱因哈特吗？如果母亲的奶水不足，一胎所生的狗崽之间尚且知道争斗护食，克拉贝尔死的时候她还那么小，哪来的这种照顾他人的想法？她脑子那个“我爱妹妹，我爱父亲，我要照顾我的家人”的声音，到底是谁的声音，又是怎么跑到她脑子里去，以至于让她糊涂度过半生？她又是为什么觉得只要妹妹过得好，自己看着她也就满足了，甚至连喜欢的人也可以拱手相让……她到底是在过谁的人生？  
平心而论，莱因哈特出生后她就没有过过一天好日子……她有什么理由爱她？她凭什么爱她！

安妮罗杰心潮起伏。她掩饰性的喝了一口塑料杯里的水，重新面对莱因哈特。  
“不过没关系，”她走到妹妹身边，“虽然迟到了很多年，偷来的东西也该还给姐姐了。”  
莱因哈特看到安妮罗杰手中的一张名片。  
“而且是连本带利，”安妮罗杰指着名片上的名字，“你认识这个名字吧……莱因哈特？她就是我的律师，也是我和齐格的联合委托人。你们大学的法学院可比文理学院还要难进……希尔德似乎是比你更聪明的女孩呢，莱因哈特？这或许就是不懂得珍惜的代价？”  
“你还有什么可以失去的呢，”她打量那个和她极为相似，但是在照进室内的浅淡日光下如同苍白盐柱的身影，“我愚蠢的妹妹？”

罗严塔尔此时敲门，示意安妮罗杰要再和她谈一次。安妮罗杰收回名片，准备离开。  
莱因哈特终于开口叫住她。  
“所以你觉得这一切都是我的错，”她问姐姐。  
“你觉得呢？”安妮罗杰微微侧身，然后掉头而去。这是莱因哈特的错吗？也许不是。但是事到如今，她已倦于分辨对错、拿着道德标尺给自己的情绪量体裁衣，战战兢兢、不敢越雷池一步。  
她的仇恨是真的，她的嫉妒是真的，她的怒火是真的。当火焰燃烧起来之后，没有人能控制她烧往何方。  
安妮罗杰的高跟鞋在大理石地面上敲出一串清脆的鼓点，她抬头，隔着那种隐约的液体看向上方格外明亮的顶灯。  
所以人们说的是真的……诚实使人自由。

安妮罗杰离开后，艾密尔走了进来。  
“……我不小心听见你们说话，我本来准备叫你，但是……”他拿着两杯凉掉的咖啡不知所措。  
“没什么，”莱因哈特打断他。  
她走上前去，准备从红发青年手里接过咖啡，“右边那杯，”艾密尔指点她，“左边的没放奶油。”  
莱因哈特终于拿对她的那杯，看了一圈室内，走向那条狭窄的沙发。她才坐下，感到身边一沉，艾密尔紧挨着她坐下。莱因哈特抬起头，艾密尔正低头看她。两人的呼吸混合到一处。  
“你还好吗？”艾密尔试探着把右手放到她的左膝。  
“是指什么？”莱因哈特移开视线，抓住艾密尔的右手，摊开他的手心，把自己揭开的杯盖放上去。  
“你姐姐说的那些话……”艾密尔默默握住那个沾染了奶油的杯盖。  
莱因哈特用搅拌棒把奶油和咖啡混合均匀，然后慢慢喝完整杯提神的饮料。艾密尔没有说话，只是注视着她上下移动的白皙咽喉。  
“罗严塔尔也和你单独谈话了吗？他跟你说了什么？”莱因哈特喝完咖啡，艾密尔接过她的空杯子。他合上盖子，放到一边，动作熟练如同做过百次。  
“他知道我是医生助理后，问了我几种药的成分，”艾密尔回忆，“……恰好是你问过我的那几种。”  
“你怎么说？”莱因哈特问。  
“我说我不知道，”艾密尔回答。  
“你不应该说不知道，”莱因哈特想了一下，“如果安妮罗杰帮助他们，他们可能会申请到许可，调我们的通话记录……从现在开始，我们都不要单独和警方说话了。”  
艾密尔点点头，“我本来想从他那里套出一些信息……等一下，你说安妮罗杰帮助他们的意思是？”  
莱因哈特沉默了很久。艾密尔几乎以为自己说错话，准备另起一个话头，然后莱因哈特若无其事的开口。  
“你有没有过，”她问艾密尔，“曾经看到一个什么人……然后突然好奇自己的未来？”  
艾密尔看到她冰蓝色的视线投放在很远的地方，于是知道她不是在向自己提问。虽然他其实很想回答。  
果然，莱因哈特自顾自的往下说，“她比我大5岁，而且我们真的长得很像，每个人都这么说……”  
“所以我偶尔也会感到害怕。我感激她，爱她，我没有撒谎……但是有的时候我又会想，”莱因哈特无意识的把手放在艾密尔的手上，“那就是我将来的样子吗？对于不公默默承受，温柔体谅的对待每一个人，不再愤怒，不再燃烧……即使不明白为什么要变得温柔，仿佛终于应验了那句’到什么年龄做什么事’的谶言……仿佛火焰顺从的熄灭……有时候看到姐姐，我就会想，我有一天也会变成那样吗？……然后我感到恐惧。那对我来说仿佛是死亡。”  
“但是现在我知道了，”莱因哈特偏过头，她明亮的金发像是阳光织就的瀑布扫过艾密尔的肩头，“答案是不会……姐姐不会熄灭，所以我也不会。”永运不会。  
“所以你并不恨她，即使她和你的丈夫现在想把调查引向你，”艾密尔突然想到自己小时候看过故事书上的插画。也许复仇女神和自由女神手中都拿着火炬，并不是一个巧合。  
“现在这种情况，不是我就是她，不是吗？人总是会优先考虑自己的利益，至少我是这样，”莱因哈特轻快的回答，“说实话……我很高兴安妮罗杰也是这样。一家人就要有一家人的样子！”  
“不过我可不会坐以待毙，”莱因哈特心念电转，“即使她是安妮罗杰……不，倒不如说正因为她是安妮罗杰……”  
虽然现在事情确实有一些棘手，因为吉尔菲艾斯去了安妮罗杰那边……就像那句老话说的那样：夫妻知道对方最肮脏的秘密。  
但是很可惜，她并不知道吉尔菲艾斯的任何把柄，吉尔菲艾斯就像是一个不会犯错的圣人……也许安妮罗杰说的对，自己和吉尔菲艾斯从来不是一路人。他们两个反而更为般配。  
艾密尔看着莱因哈特的神情变换了几次，最后又变得低落起来，一种奇特的情绪支配着他脱口而出，“不然我去顶罪好了……我可以现在就去自首，让他们赶紧结案。我还年轻，做几年牢也没什么。而且反正我本来也算是共犯……不是吗？”  
莱因哈特被他激动的语气吓了一跳，下意识的接口，“可是你会被吊销执照的，以后即使出狱，也永远不能再做医生、治病救人——”  
艾密尔突然站了起来。他抓住莱因哈特的肩膀，打断她的话。  
“你知道我一开始，为什么想做医生吗？”和丈夫面容极其相似的红发青年问她，“莱因哈特？”

“我不是为了想’治病救人’，不是为了救什么集合名词意义上的，抽象的、我素未谋面的、完全不了解的人，”艾密尔孔雀石般的瞳孔闪耀，那是他和吉尔菲艾斯最大的不同，“我想做医生，只是因为想救一个人。”  
他的手插进莱因哈特流泻下来的卷曲金发，“当我看到25岁时的她，一个人躺在病床上，她的金发像是黑夜里的一小簇阳光，我就在想……”  
“25岁的她就这样耀眼，那么35岁的她呢？45岁的她呢？再以后呢？我想看到她一直发光的样子……她应该是一条奔腾的河流，而不是一架美丽的沉船。”  
“你知道我说的是哪个人，对吗？”他最终还是在离她嘴唇近在咫尺的地方停下。  
莱因哈特也站起来，好让艾密尔不要弯腰弯的那么辛苦。她踮起脚尖，把自己的嘴唇按上去。  
“是的，”她说，“我知道。”从小到大，她总是喜欢嘲笑别人是白痴。  
那么她自己要真正聪明起来才行。

“我们去找奥贝斯坦，”两人的身影终于分开后，莱因哈特告诉艾密尔，“让他代理我们两个人……事情没有那么糟糕……我们也许可以反将一军。”  
吉尔菲艾斯如今去了安妮罗杰那边，但是他们仍然是夫妻，目前还住在同一个屋檐下……这到底会成为谁的机会呢？  
“我会赢下这局，”莱因哈特拍了拍裙摆，向门口走去，一边扭头告诉艾密尔，“为了你。”  
“不，”艾密尔纠正她，“为了我们。”

\- 十年后 -

米达麦亚关上车门，边系安全带边问罗严塔尔，“你当上检察官之后，好久没亲自盯梢了吧？这次又是谁，毒枭？”  
“一个熟人，”罗严塔尔努了努嘴，“就在那边……刚走过街角。”  
米达麦亚转头辨认了一会儿，“是有点眼熟……那个红头发的是不是……十年前因为开错药方导致病人家属死亡、被起诉过失杀人的那个小朋友？当时好像还是我先抓到的……已经出来了吗？”  
罗严塔尔点点头，“早就出来了……他的律师非常善于利用程序，很多关键证据都没被纳入庭审……差点牢都没让他坐。不过我说的不是他。”  
米达麦亚顺着他的视线看到那人身边，一个披着金色长发的纤细身影，“这不是……”  
“莱因哈特，”罗严塔尔还记得她的名字，“目前暂且还是莱因哈特·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“暂且还是？”米达麦亚感到了什么。  
“吉尔菲艾斯是她丈夫的姓……但她丈夫上周刚刚去世，不知道以后会不会改姓。我们今天就是要跟着她。”  
“你是说？等等，不要告诉我，”米达麦亚决定好好表现表现，让罗严塔尔看看他改行当刑警的决心，“我知道了。”  
“你知道什么了？”罗严塔尔惊讶的问他。他还什么都没说呢！  
“‘谋杀101’，”米达麦亚重复罗严塔尔曾经告诉他的话，“当丈夫意外死亡的时候，首先调查他们的妻子，”他从望远镜中仔细打量那个和红发青年走在一起的金发美女。

不管她们看上去有多悲伤，事后表现的有多悔恨。


End file.
